Saf Bloom
|name=Saffron Narcissus Oleander Bloom |sex=Male |species= |dob=01st |mob=5 |yob=1900 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Faërie |height=5'4" |build=Athletic |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Gold |skin=Mocha |actor=Camille Staron |music=Simon Curtis, "Beat Drop" }}Overview= For a hundred years, or at least the best estimate of about that length of time where the fae are concerned, Saf was known as one of the most skilled incubi of all Faërie. Then, a seduction went wrong and he found himself making a dangerous bargain... and the next thing he knew, he was living among mortals, doing his best to scrape by with new limitations on his powers and quite a lot to learn. Flash forward a few years, and he's settled into his new life. These days, he can be found working various clubs, dancing and stripping as a way to make a living... and to stay alive. Personality While the classic Myers Briggs personality breakdown is an arbitrary and fundamentally synthetic way of classifying personality types, it's also convenient as a way to quantify a personality. Given this model, Saf would be considered Extroverted Sensing Feeling and Perceiving: "As an ESFP, your primary mode of living is focused externally, where you take things in via your five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. Your secondary mode is internal, where you deal with things according to how you feel about them, or how they fit with your personal value system." When it comes to the question of introversion versus extroversion, Saf is more of the extrovert--a true people person who enjoys taking action and is good at reading and understanding others. In the question of sensing versus intuition, Saf is is much more reliant upon his senses, what he actually perceives, than trusting his intuition. It is noteworthy that his senses are keen enough that he may often seem to act on intuition, but he does not actually do well in trusting to luck, chance, or vague feelings. As to thinking versus feeling, he tends to be a feeler, but he is also a thoughtful person. Earlier in his life he tended to be foolishly indulgent, but he has learned to take more calculated risks and to think through the feelings he tends to act on, rather than following them blindly. Finally, considering judging versus perceiving, Saf is much more inclined to take in a situation and respond to it than walk in with a strict plan to follow. He is good at being flexible and handling a situation extemporaneously. All the world's a stage, and this is especially true for the classic ESFP. Sif basks in attention and loves to put on a show, performing nearly as readily as breathing. He loves sensual pleasure, both in more intimate ways and in simpler ones. Sometimes, it's all about a piece of chocolate or a delicious fruit--meaning literal chocolate and literal fruit. It's in Saf's nature to treat life as a party, and he loves to play the host. Fittingly, the ESFP archetype has been called "The Performer," and the end summary of the archetype is quite fitting: "The ESFP has a tremendous love for life, and knows how to have fun. They like to bring others along on their fun-rides, and are typically a lot of fun to be with. They're flexible, adaptable, genuinely interested in people, and usually kind-hearted. They have a special ability to get a lot of fun out of life, but they need to watch out for the pitfalls associated with living entirely in the moment." -- personalitypage.com |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Sybarite Overload As an incubus, Saf has great influence over the passions of people around him. When those passions have been stirred to great ardor, Saf can take advantage of that to great effect. Essentially, whenever a group of people are worked up into a passionate frenzy, such as an angry mob, Saf can take steps to turn those emotions around. If a crowd's emotions have reached an emotional peak, such as the tipping point of going from being angry to becoming violent, he has the chance to change their emotional state. If Saf can get the crowd's attention in any way, then he has the chance to begin performing for them. And, as long as he dedicates himself to performing for the crowd and little else, he can instill a sense of highly pleasurable, relaxed calm over the crowd. This does not cause anyone to act in ways contrary to their nature, it simply drains away tension and gives them a sense of mellow pleasure and well-being, disrupting whatever heightened emotions had been about to erupt. This effect lasts as long as he is able to perform, whether he stops willingly, becomes tired, or is stopped by an outside force. When the effect ends, the crowd is not restored instantly to their previous emotions, but they can of course become angry again if they have cause. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Born in the mysterious manner of the pure-blooded fae, Saffron Narcissus Oleander Bloom grew up amongst pixies and sprites. He grew up quickly, yet it was nearly an eternity, for such is the flow of time in Faërie. While the Earth was fighting its world wars, Saf dwelt in the wondrous lands of the fae, playing among dreams and feasting on pleasures great and small. He could spend weeks at a time among satyr revels or at the courts of the sidhe, enjoying the sublime pleasures of the finest food and music in all the worlds. There is at once little to tell and an infinity of stories, but such experiences translate poorly to mortal understanding. Suffice to say, he learned to excel in every aspect of his craft, learned to take the most and the best from every possible type of pleasure, and he became an exquisite performer in many ways, surpassing nearly all of his contemporaries. Such was his skill that he boasted that he could seduce the Erlking, himself. Little did Saf realize that the Erlking himself overheard this claim, and so the Erlking, disguised, goaded Saf into making a pact that he would, indeed, seduce the Erlking. He gave it his best, of course, but in the end, all the talent in the world simply was not enough to contend with the will of the Erlking. However, the Lord of the Goblin Court was entertained by Saf's audacity, and he offered him a counter-pact to replace the first. If Saf could live a century in the mortal world, feeding only on mortal pleasures and with his most powerful sorcery bound, then the Erlking would grant him a title and position of great prestige in the Goblin Court. Saf eagerly accepted. So, for some years now he has been learning to live in the mortal world. He's come to know how to get by, learned to perform for mortal tastes... and even to revel in it. What are a few paltry decades living among mortals if, at the end, he gets to be a lord of the Erlking's court? |-| Logs= Category:Character